


Prendre sa main

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Feelings, Internalized Homophobia, Kid Richie Tozier, M/M, One Shot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Je veux lui prendre la main.C'est fugitif comme pensée, et pourtant Richie la reçoit comme une gifle. Il se détourne, quitte à attirer l'attention de Stan alors qu'Eddie n'a rien remarqué, trop impliqué dans son monologue sur les infestations fongiques. Sa main est juste à côté de la sienne et il a l'impression qu'elle irradie de chaleur alors il s'en écarte, parce que soudain, il se rend compte qu'il pourrait faire une bêtise.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Prendre sa main

_Je veux lui prendre la main._

C'est fugitif comme pensée, et pourtant Richie la reçoit comme une gifle. Il se détourne, quitte à attirer l'attention de Stan alors qu'Eddie n'a rien remarqué, trop impliqué dans son monologue sur les infestations fongiques. Sa main est juste à côté de la sienne et il a l'impression qu'elle irradie de chaleur alors il s'en écarte, parce que soudain, il se rend compte qu'il pourrait faire une bêtise.

Ben est très poli et hoche la tête, encourageant Eddie à continuer, si bien que ce dernier n'est pas plus attentif quand Richie sort du hamac – alors même qu'il s'agissait de son but d'origine, celui qui l'avait amené à parler de prolifération de champignons, ce à quoi Ben avait mollement répondu qu'il avait pris des précautions basiques quand il avait construit la cabane. Mais évidemment ça n'avait pas suffit à Eddie.

« Tu vas où ? », demande Stan.

\- Faire pipi, tu veux venir et voir à quoi ressemble une vraie zigounette ?, lance Richie en agrippant l'échelle.

Un instant, il craint que Stan ne dise oui. Il craint qu'il n'ait noté son regard d'adoration sur Eddie, la brûlure incandescente de ses joues quand il a pris conscience du cheminement de ses propres pensées.

\- Non merci, j'ai vu suffisamment d'horreurs pour une vie, rétorque Stanley.

C'est à peine si Richie arrive à contenir son soulagement. Il est proche de Stan, mais il imagine aussi sans difficulté sa réaction.

Si Richie lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait, il pourrait lui faire promettre de garder le secret, et jamais Stanley ne trahirait une promesse, parce que c'était le genre de personne qu'il était. En cela, Richie savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance les yeux fermés. Stan préfèrerait mourir que de ne pas respecter un serment fait à un ami.

Mais il changerait de comportement. Parce que c'était bizarre, légèrement dégoûtant et un peu effrayant de fréquenter Richie en sachant ce qu'il cachait en lui. Ce qu'il était réellement.

Cela dégoûte Richie aussi. Un peu.

Pas assez toutefois pour qu'il cesse de se rappeler à quel point il avait été près de toucher Eddie, et il s'éloigne de l'entrée de la cabane pour tenter d'en fuir le souvenir, mais la chair de poule lui couvre les bras. Il avait touché Eddie par le passé, mais c'était avant d'imaginer comment ça serait de prendre son visage dans ses mains, de caresser du pouce sa joue. D'embrasser tendrement sa bouche, très doucement, comme une caresse de nuage sur ses lèvres, puis de recommencer avec un peu plus de bravoure, plus comme du marshmallow, puis de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux trop lisses et trop bien coiffés pour en goûter la texture avec ses doigts.

Ce n'est pas le genre de pensée que l'on nourrit pour un ami et Richie le sait très bien. Une part de lui se sent légitime dans ce qu'il éprouve, parce qu'il n'a pas choisi. C'est né en lui comme ça, parce qu'Eddie est drôle, et tellement imprévisible et fou, avec ses histoires de virus, de champignon et de blessures mortelles, et avec sa façon de répondre à Richie par des grossièretés encore plus énormes sous ses airs sages et tranquilles. Parce qu'il y a de la furie en Eddie que Richie croit être le seul à faire surgir, que ça a un petit côté magique, comme un secret, et parce qu'Eddie connaît Richie par cœur, qu'ils aiment les mêmes comics, et parce que même leurs disputes finissent par les faire rire.

Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'aimer ?

Et puis une autre part de lui a honte, parce que c'est manquer de respect à Eddie de vouloir plus que leur amitié, de vouloir l'entraîner là-dedans alors que Richie sait très bien que la mère d'Eddie a dû lui répéter cent fois combien ce genre de sentiments étaient déviants.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'Eddie en pense lui-même et ne souhaite pas demander. Déjà parce que ce serait bizarre, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de sujet qu'il pourrait aborder facilement, et parce que si Eddie réagissait mal, Richie ne saurait pas comment ne pas en être blessé.

Il s'arrête et s'agenouille dans la terre meuble. Il se recroqueville en boule et se serre dans ses propres bras en s'imaginant qu'il s'agit d'Eddie. Qu'il a pris sa main et qu'Eddie a compris ce que ça signifiait. Qu'il ressent la même chose.

Richie sait qu'il a de la chance. Il a des amis précieux, des amis qui sont de bonnes personnes, qui risqueraient leur vie pour lui – et ils n'ont rien à se prouver.

Cependant, il y a ce creux que personne ne peut combler dans son cœur, et c'est un vide qu'il aimerait qu'Eddie remplisse, parce qu'il sent que ça pourrait marcher, il sent que c'est ce qu'il lui faut, mais il est inaccessible, et il ne peut pas lui en parler, il ne peut pas tout gâcher et trahir Eddie.

Eddie a confiance en lui parce qu'il pense que Richie l'aime comme un ami, et s'il lui révèle que c'est un mensonge, qu'il entretient des pensées impures à son propos, ça pourrait tout ruiner, tout.

Mais il est ruiné de toute façon, ruiné par ce qui le ronge de l'intérieur, ruiné parce que ses parents parlent de déménager et qu'il ne veut pas, parce que ça voudrait dire quitter tout ce qu'il connaît, le Aladin, ses amis, Stan. Eddie.

Il voudrait lui en parler. Sauf que leur relation n'est pas comme ça. Eddie est brave et solide, il dirait à Richie d'être courageux mais Richie ne sait pas être courageux, il sait juste jouer la comédie.

C'est plus quelque chose qu'il pourrait confier à Stan. Mais s'il le fait, il va avoir envie de pleurer, et il ne veut pas que Stan voit ses larmes. Il aimerait que ce soit Eddie, il aimerait que ce soit ses bras autour de lui qui l'enlacent, et qu'il lui promette de l'attendre, parce que rien ne saura briser ce qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. C'est gravé dans le bois. Gravé dans la pierre. Dans le marbre.

Il frissonne parce qu'il a réussi à se convaincre. Puis le fantasme retombe et il se relève, frotte sa peau pour chasser la chair de poule.

Son excitation passe. Sa tristesse aussi. Il est prêt à jouer de nouveau le clown.

Tout va bien se passer. C'est une phase. Bientôt, il sera grand et tout cela, toute cette tempête interne qui le secoue aujourd'hui, ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir. Il deviendra normal et ennuyeux, il oubliera ce que ça faisait d'être amoureux d'un autre garçon, d'avoir honte de ses regards trop appuyés, et il sera célèbre et apprécié.

C'est ce qu'il se dit en descendant l'échelle.

Il sera célèbre. Et aimé.


End file.
